


Always Lucas

by henclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pining, dustin is pining for lucas and idk how ppl havent noticed, the party is all mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Dustin thought of Lucas, it was always Lucas.





	Always Lucas

“God I love him.” Dustin said aloud to an empty house. He laid upside down on his bed, feet up in the air.

And he thought of Lucas.

He _always_ thought of Lucas.

At home, Lucas. At school, Lucas. At Will’s house, Lucas. He couldn’t go anywhere without the feeling of Lucas’s hands on his and the other boy’s eyes burning holes in the back of his head even without being there. 

God, it was just so stupid to feel like this. Warm inside with the thoughts of the boy who occupied that heart shaped part of his mind since age, what, 13?

The other boy just seemed to make him so goddamn sappy. And that sucked.

It wasn’t like Dustin couldn’t function, he still did well in school, still hung out with his friends, still ribbed with Steve and ate dinner with his mom in their lonely house.

But Lucas, stupid pretty Lucas, was always there in his head. Smiling, laughing, flirting with Max, flirting with Will, flirting with anyone but **him**. Because Lucas had grown up, tall, lanky, with pretty smooth skin and intense eyes, still not fully in his body because he was a _teenage boy_ for christ’s sake. And now that he was fucking pretty, but newsflash assholes Lucas had _always_ been pretty to Dustin, Lucas flirted with people relentlessly.

Boys, girls, El’s fucking older sister with mind powers, like jesus Lucas!

Still, Dustin bit his lip, he didn’t mind the flirting that much. Even if it wasn’t directed at him, or not always, those words all sickly sweet and honeyed made Dustin’s teenage mind run wild. God, and it _ran_. 

Too much for his own good. Way too much mind running to be healthy.

It ran to the time they were playing hide and seek and Dustin was on one of his kicks, talking incessantly, until Lucas pressed his hand over Dustin’s mouth and shoved them into the closet to hide from Will, looking down the next hallway over.

It ran to the time Lucas pulled him out of class to go swimming because everyone else was sick and he was bored, when the other boy stripped down into only his underwear to swim and encouraged Dustin to do the same.

Or sometimes, it ran to the time Lucas bought Dustin lunch as an apology. The two of them sitting in the back booth at a diner felt too much like a date for Dustin’s comfort.

Dustin wiggled his toes, starting to lose feeling in them from his daydreaming. The tingles in heart seemed to be passing to his feet now. He sighed, rubbing his head full of curls into the mussed up sheets.

He loved Lucas. God he loved Lucas so fucking much.

He was pretty sure most people knew, I mean come on he wasn’t the most subtle. Will had shot him a knowing glance over their books one night, and El seemed to always be hip checking Dustin right into Lucas. Max would wink everytime the two had to go home, because she knew Steve crammed the two into his backseat, basically sitting on top of each other with the amount of junk in that car. Mike seemed to not notice but Dustin watched carefully for a day and noticed the Wheeler boy looking between him and Lucas on many occasions.

So either they knew about him, or they knew something he didn’t.

Dustin didn’t think it was the latter, getting his own hopes up would suck because this wasn’t a crush he could recover from or get over at this point. Eventually maybe, but it would take forever seeing as Lucas was really his best friend within the party.

It was funny how they all paired off, Max with El after the months of hatred and even more months of pining. Will with Mike because they were ‘crazy together’ or something, and as of recently ‘gayly together’ which wasn’t a surprise. So that left Dustin and Lucas, to bicker and wrestle and be each other’s best friend, picking up the slack for the other 4 who seemed to have more problems than they did.

He didn’t mind being paired off. God no, he’d never complain about it.

But it was still funny because Lucas was so painfully close and so unaware of Dustin’s constant thoughts and raging hormones, all his fault. The way Dustin’s heart raced whenever Lucas said ‘It’s just you and me’ was obscene, heart’s shouldn’t beat that fast ever. It almost ached, but the ache in his chest was from something else. But still from Lucas, always from Lucas jesus he was pathetic.

The sound of a door slamming made Dustin jump, tumbling a bit and contorting himself into an odd position as heavy and familiar footsteps made their way to his door. 

“Busy?” Steve called, Dustin huffing out a laugh.

“Nah.” He replied, not making any move to untangle himself as Steve sauntered in.

“Woah.” Steve said, obviously confused by Dustin’s position. “Hello.” Dustin grinned up at the older boy, toothy and wide.

“Anyways, I’m gonna ignore how weirdly you’re lying because your little nerd friends wanted me to tell you it’s another game night and to come over as soon as possible.” He sounded uncaring, but Dustin knew better and thanked Steve, unrolling himself and sitting up. He grinned up, putting on a childlike facade for a moment to ask permission to leave.

“Can I?” He asked, excited at the prospect of spending time with Lucas, and his friends. Steve smiled, a real and not cocky one, one that crinkled the corners of his eyes.

“Yeah.” He ruffled Dustin’s hair. “I’ll tell mom, er, I mean I’ll tell your mom that you’ll be out.” Steve flushed from his trip up and Dustin grinned, his mom had basically adopted the older boy anyways. All that was needed to make it more official was the fucking papers.

“Ok!” Dustin said, his shoes already on since he had plopped down to think after school and hadn’t bothered with them. He ran out the door, smiling into the brisk breeze that hit him, his cheeks warm enough to brave the cold because of the thought of his friends.

But mostly Lucas.

Like he said, it was always Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> @hannukahharrington on tumblr  
> kudos n comments r gr8


End file.
